A Gift of Amazon Justice
by Kikilia14
Summary: Cyrene's gift makes an appearance once more when Xena and Eponin decide that the Amazon village is a great place for a practical joke. Short one-shot that does contain spanking.


Usual disclaimers apply. This story takes place in an Amazon Village so there's a good chance a spanking might happen. You've been warned and can leave the village now, or continue and enjoy.

A Gift of Amazon Justice

Four Hours Ago

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Eponin watched as Xena loaded the second bucket full of mud over the platform and hid it in the tree's branches.

"Yup, hand me the feather bucket now will ya?"

Passing the bucket upwards Eponin grinned as Xena jumped out of the tree. "This is going to take Vala down a few notches isn't it?"

Xena nodded, "Oh yeah, not to mention bring Gabrielle and Ephiny back to reality too."

Eponin shook her head, "I hope so, if I have to hear about this festival one more time in that tone…."

Putting her arm around the Amazon's shoulder's Xena smirked, "Don't worry Ep, this is foolproof, I guarantee it."

Present Time

"Gabrielle,"

"Not one word Warrior Princess, not one," the bard hissed as she tried to dry her still wet hair.

"Come on, I said I was…" Xena's protests were cut off as Gabrielle made her way to where Xena was standing in the corner. Handing the warrior the leather paddle Cyrene had given them a moon ago, Gabrielle once more pointed to the corner directly in front of the warrior.

Sitting on the bed, Gabrielle watched the warrior place her head against the wall. Standing in nothing but her shift, with bare feet, she almost looked like a small child ready for punishment and Gabrielle smiled briefly.

Shaking the thought from her head, she sighed. Never had she thought Xena and Eponin would have gone this far with their practical jokes. Ephiny had been picking feathers out of her curls for hours and the visiting priestess had complained of mud in places mud should never go. Not to mention the mud and feathers she had to dig from various parts of her body as well.

Moving to stand, Gabrielle was just about to call Xena from the corner when there was a loud knock at the door. Sighing, she turned to Xena, "Don't you even think of moving young lady." She admonished before answering the knock.

Opening the door, she moved back before one of the elders dragging Ephiny with her almost ran her over. "What are you going to do about her Gabrielle?" The woman demanded.

Holding up her hand, Gabrielle narrowed her eyes, "She will be dealt with Melena. How I chose to meet out the punishment is no concern of yours."

"It is when the entire nation was affected!" The older woman protested.

Stopping Ephiny from talking, Gabrielle took a step forward and glared into hazel eyes, "I believe that Ephiny, priestess Vala and I were the ones directly affected by Xena and Eponin's idea of a practical joke. Ephiny will be taking care of Eponin and trust me that Xena will be punished for her actions."

"And how will you do that? Take away her sword for a fortnight?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabrielle shook her head and moved to the bedroom, returning with the leather paddle she passed it to Melena, "Does that answer your question?"

Turning the paddle over in her hands, the woman looked at Gabrielle. "She will allow this?"

"I told you she will be punished for her actions; do you have any other questions?" Gabrielle answered slowly.

Handing the paddle back, she shook her head, "No my queen, it is just in matters where Xena is concerned…"

"The elders wanted to make sure Amazon justice would be carried out," Ephiny interjected winking at the bard.

"Assure them that it will be," Gabrielle directed as she turned on her heel, giving the women no choice but to follow her. Stopping at the door of the hut once more, Gabrielle rounded on Melena, "If you breathe one word of what you saw tonight, you will wish that you had never come here."

Gulping, the elder nodded, "I understand my queen, and I will assure the others that you have handled matters according to Amazon traditions and laws."

"I'm glad we understand each other," Gabrielle retorted. "Ephiny, make sure the guards know not to disturb me no matter what they may hear tonight."

"Yes my queen," blonde curls nodded as Gabrielle allowed the women to exit before turning once more towards the bedroom. Entering the room she stopped at watched Xena begin to shift in the corner. "Come sit on the bed please," she directed.

Turning, Xena avoided eye contact as she made her way from the corner to the bard. Looking at the paddle still in Gabrielle's hands, she sat on the bed and looked up at her, "I am sorry Gabrielle. How was I to know the rope would break just as Vala got to the high point of the ceremony?"

Green eyes blazed, "You knew good and well when that rope would break Xena!"

"Maybe, but come on, you have to admit it took that pompous windbag down a notch or two," the warrior protested.

"And what about Ephiny and me?" The bard demanded.

"Well, Ep and I decided the two of you needed to be reminded of who you really were too," Xena admitted with a smirk.

"So you choose the middle of the harvest festival for that?"

"Not the middle, it's just the first night. I mean you have a week for this festival."

"That's not the point and you know it," Gabrielle sat down next to Xena. Softening her voice just a bit, she handed Xena the paddle once again. "What would you have me do for your behavior Xena?"

"You know I hate it when you do that to me," the warrior protested.

"I know," Gabrielle smiled. "But you chose to pull that stunt on an Amazon queen, her regent, and a visiting Amazon dignitary. I can assure you Ephiny has already worn out Ep's backside, so I ask you again, what would you have me do?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Xena sighed.

Gabrielle grinned, "Well since it's not one of the fun spankings you seem to enjoy, yes, I'm going to make you say it."

"That is low Gabrielle, even for you," the warrior teased.

"Well?"

"I'd have you punish me in a way fitting to the crime and the laws of the Amazon nation."

"And how would you have me punish you?"

Xena said nothing, but handed Gabrielle the leather paddle and stood before laying herself over the queen's lap. "Like this," she said quietly.

"I agree," Gabrielle answered. "This is going be a true Amazon punishment Xena." She said quietly before lifting the woman's shift and beginning the punishment with her hand on Xena's bare backside.

Standing in the corner once again, Xena knocked her head against the wall. She still couldn't believe how well Gabrielle had learned to punish like an Amazon so quickly. She'd been sufficiently warmed up with the blonde's hand before being sent back to the corner.

The second warm-up followed soon thereafter and Xena still couldn't believe the bite the wooden spatula had given her. Thinking she needed to thank her mother once again not only for the gift of the paddle but for the obvious discussions of how Xena was punished as a child she sighed. She couldn't think of one heart felt thank you that wouldn't land her over her mother's knee as well.

"Xena, come here," Gabrielle's voice cut through her thoughts and Xena turned slowly, this time seeing the paddle in her hand.

"You sure I haven't been punished enough?"

"I'm sure, besides I think Cyrene's gift will make just the impact I want in reminding you about Amazon justice." Patting her lap, Gabrielle waited for the warrior to lay her long body over it before once more raising the woman's shift to expose her bare bottom. "One more round Xena, then we're done." Gabrielle said quietly before bringing the paddle down in a slow and steady rhythm assured to build a fire in even the most stoic warrior princess.

Finally stopping the paddling, Gabrielle gently rubbed the now hot bottom in front of her. Allowing Xena to calm a bit, she moved over on the bed and smiled when Xena slowly got off her lap and lay on her stomach on the bed. "I think Amazon justice has been dispensed," Xena sniffed.

"You sure," Gabrielle smirked. "Because I could always continue this to be one-hundred percent positive."

"I'm sure," Xena rolled to her side and watery blue eyes looked into green as Gabrielle mirrored her position. "You're a long way from that little girl who followed me, you know that?"

"So I've come to discover," Gabrielle agreed. "I knew traveling with you would be an adventure, I just never imagined the type of adventures I'd find myself in."

Pulling the warrior into a hug, Gabrielle kissed her gently. "Let me get changed and I'll join you in bed."

"Bed, but it's early," Xena protested.

"Yup, and you are being punished warrior mine." Gabrielle smirked before giving Xena another kiss, leaving her breathless this time.

Eyes twinkling Xena rubbed her backside before scooting up towards the pillows, "Well, who am I to argue when I'm being punished?"

"My thoughts exactly," Gabrielle's eyes sparkled as well, as she once more sought Xena's mouth forgetting about changing after all.


End file.
